universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Stocking Rose/Ask Stocking Q/A Part 1
Hello, I figure it be best if I can answer a question once a day whenever I get new question. That mean if you ask another pack of question, I will answer it tomorrow and the next pack the next day. The Question & Answer Were there some people you didn't get along at first but later got along with? (WageGannon6) Not much to talk about, I guess I sorta had trouble with Thammarong before. but Helped me out with stuff when I had trouble. There also Collateral1 that I'm trying to get used too but, Well you know. What was something you liked but now you don't? (WageGannon6) The Buzz on Maggie, Looking back at the show, I see some trouble here and there with something like the character being cliches or the fact it mostly dull. I don't hate it but It not like what I remembered. Another One would be the 3 Seth Shows (Family Guy/American Dad/Cleveland Show) that we all know got badder as the show continue going through more seasons. Any thoughts on Splatoon? (WageGannon6) Hard to tell since it look like Team Fortress 2 with paint. I probably will love it if I ever get my hands on it. Amiibo, Skylanders, or Disney Infinity? (WageGannon6) I don't own any of those things but I will say Amiibo, Mainly since it will be like owning a Jigglypuff :3 What was your favorite cartoon as a child? (WageGannon6) HiHi Puffy AmiYumi (Danny Phantom 2nd and Brandy & Mr. Whiskers at 3rd) What's You're Favorite Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Character (WWEfan45) If it main characters, I'll say Chiro, If it side characters, I might say the female member of the Sun Riders. She not bad for a woman who turned young. Pizza or Hot Dog (WWEfan45) Hot Dogs, Thou Pizza is my 2nd Favorite. What was You're Favorite Show as a Kid (WWEfan45) As I mention before, HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Any Thoughts on The Upcoming Power Rangers Reboot (WWEfan45) Well I will see how it goes well. I do need to catch up on some P.R. Favorite WWE Wrestler (WWEfan45) Here a Top 5: 5. Hulk Hogan 4. Dean Ambrose 3. The Blue Meanie 2. Roman Reigns 1. The Boogeyman (Bonus. The Yeti, Even thou He from WCW X3) What do you think about Hilterspimp's Videos and Arbitr's FNAF Videos (WWEfan45) I never did watch Hitlerpimp videos but I do love Arbitr videos, Favorite one being Dallas robbing the Pizzera. How did Vivi, Big Blue Meanie and Pepsin broke the rules. (StevenStar777) As I mention before, Their not really Rule-Breaker characters but more likely characters you never expect to see to have a moveset. Vivi only appearing in a music video, Blue Meanie being the forgotten WWF Era and Pepsiman being a Japanese Soda Commercial. Sorta like how King Bob-Omb almost become a moveset even when he only appear in one video and appear as a boss in some games. Do you still watch Mr. Enter. (StevenStar777) I sometime watch Mr. Enter reviews thou only cause while I still think Hate is a drug that need to stop, He still hold some reason on something and still mostly make Admirable. Thou sometime I feel like He need to make more Admirable instead of getting stressed from his atrocity. Thought on NXT. (StevenStar777) I really enjoy it, I'm watching more of it. Are you going to add more stages for LwG4 that are not homestage beside Final Destination and Battlefield. (StevenStar777) I will add 2 Original Stage from back at World of Lawl (Tower of Minion and CyberWar City) while including more original stage such as Mystery Mansion(from Mike Tyson's Mystery), Southern Jungle(from Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) and even Maximum Mayhem(from M.U.G.E.N) Are you going to get into more Cartoon Network show, both olds and news. (StevenStar777) While I'm still fuzzy on shows like Clarance since I'm not really into the idea, I will see of catching up on something like Regular Show, Robotboy and even plan on making an Animation Admirable on a HiHi Puffy AmiYumi episode around Season 3. Is Character Vs going be a series like Mehepisode? (StevenStar777) Hard to tell since I wasn't planning on making it a series since It mostly hard to find comparing characters. Plus this is more ment to give an example of a better use of the Vs Meme since most of time, People compare a Good Character/Episode with a Bad Character/Episode, Making it way to obvious. Where is that Mortal Kombat RPG? (StevenStar777) Unfortanlly, I lost my RPG Maker Trial so the project is cancelled. Sorry. :( Mind keeping notes for reminded for RP. (StevenStar777) I can probably go for one since there Tons of Characters I play as but mosty forgot. It sad since back at Lawl RPG Wikia, It mostly help that I changed to keep track of characters, Before a certain person changed everything. In Smash Bros, You think people are overreacting over clones characters (StevenStar777) Honesty, Yes. I don't care if the character is a clone of another character, It possible that someone will still like him either way. (I know most people like Roy even when He's a clone of Marth.) Who is your main in Mario Kart? (Skapokon) Peach (Sometime Donkey Kong in Double Dash) Which are your favourite Video-Movesets? (Skapokon) I think Panty & Stocking my favorite moveset in general, Haruhi being 2nd and Dipper Pine in 3rd. Which Movie/Game/TV Show do you think should be rebooted? (Skapokon) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH8yT3doasI Have you ever read Brawl in the Family? (Skapokon) Not Really :| Will you try to make a Video Moveset if I made the tutorial I mention in John's Moveset? (Skapokon) Probably not. I will gain expirance but as I mention before, Video Movesets take longer time and a lot to work on then Text-&-Read Moveset. Which character/characters would you play as if "Super ARC Bros. Brawl" was a real game? (Aranryanchampion) Mikasa Ackerman :D How excited are you for the 100th Episode for MLP? (Aranryanchampion) I'll be glad to see it at some point. :3 What possible games are most excited for to be announced/get more information at E3 2015? (Aranryanchampion) I haven't seen much of anything from E3 2015 so it hard to tell. Which character/characters did you vote for in the Super Smash Bros. Fighter Ballot? (Aranryanchampion) Winbee & Amy Rose even thou Collateral1 was against it. If there would be more DLC characters added to Mario Kart 8, then who would you like to see added to the roster? (Aranryanchampion) Bob-Omb (Normal or King) Which character did get you the most excited when I confirmed that he/she/it would recieve a moveset in "Super ARC Bros. Brawl"? (Aranryanchampion) Mainly Misaka Ackerman, Wheelchair Guy, Emmet and EQG Rainbow Dash (Even thou She my least favorite out of the Mane 6) Category:Blog posts Category:Ask Stocking Q/A